halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kenny Ianson
|birth= |death= |gender=Male |height=*207.5 cm (no armor) *217.5 cm (with armor) |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |cyber=Implanted mini bomb in his brain |affiliation=* (formerly) * **Fireteam Cell |rank=Spartan |specialty=*Medic *Bioweapons *Stealth *Assassination *Sabotage *Recon |battles= |status=Active |class= }} Kenny Ianson, also known as CODENAME: Virus, is a SPARTAN-IV currently working for ONI. He was born on Eridanus II in 2525 into a wealthy family. The family had a long line of ancestors with academic educations and as such it was expected of Kenny to follow in his parents footsteps. biography Early life Kenny was born and raised on Eridanus II where his parents worked as surgeons in the planets finest hospital. Although He could get almost everything he wanted he grew up with strict rules that left Kenny without room for any real friends or youthful enjoyments. Kenny was only 5 years old when the Covenant discovered the human colony in and proceeded to attack and glass it. Both of Kenny's parents were killed while Kenny had managed to sneak past Covenant troops to a evacuation zone. He was shipped off to an inner colony where he came to live with a foster family. Kenny, not taking the traumas from the attack on his homeworld and the death of his family well, turned into a troublemaker and a pitiful criminal. Although he known for being a small time criminal he still managed to finish school with high grades and finish high school, college and university with a focus in chemistry and biology. Kenny eventually enlisted in the UNSC Marines Corps at the age of 22 and would after training be employed in the marines biohazard battalions. Here he served for a few years before he and his entire unit defected to the URF during an operation to retrieve biological and chemical weapons from insurrectionists. Kenny and his unit seemingly vanished from the face of the galaxy for a few years before making an appearance among URF troops and supporters. The mad professor Kenny defected to URF at the age of 26 and served both as a combat medic, using his skills he was taught by his parents, and as an expert on biological and chemical weapons. Kenny was personally responsible for more than two dozens of such weapons going off in strategic locations belonging to the UNSC and ONI. He was, however, captured on an outer colony in 2553 by a UNSC force assaulting the colony. He was placed in prison and was sentenced to a life time in prison. The spartan Kenny spent well over four years in prison before a group of ONI operatives came in and escorted him out of the facility and off planet. Kenny was placed on a Pelican along with four other prisoners collected from varies prisons. The five criminals were then transported to an unknown ONI facility where they were forced to work together in a wide variety of exercises that required the five to work together as a team, as well as stealth and careful planing. It during these exercises that Kenny came to know his future teammates that would become Fireteam Cell.